The conventional printer is generally divided into the laser printer and the light emitting diode (LED) printer according to the difference of their light source. In comparison, the LED light source has a longer service life and lower power consumption. In addition, heat generated by the LED light source is relatively low so that the requirements of the heat dissipation component can be reduced, thereby reducing noise while the printer is in operation. Moreover, the LED printer has no need to be equipped with a complicated optical structure, so the LED printer has high durability and reliability, the size of the LED printer can be smaller than the size of the laser printer, and the LED printer can be designed to have more functions than the functions which the laser printer has. Therefore, the LED printer has become the mainstream product.
In detail, an imaging apparatus of a conventional printer includes a photosensitive drum and a toner cartridge. Generally, the traditional photosensitive drum and the traditional toner cartridge are inseparable. However, in such a design, with the raise of environmental awareness, some of printer manufacturers start to design the toner cartridge, which is consumable, to be changeable, and let the photosensitive drum, which is not consumable, can be used repeatedly. As a result, the photosensitive drum and the toner cartridge are designed to be separable; to make the imaging apparatus becomes disassemblable.
However, in the conventional disassemblable imaging apparatus, it is inconvenient for user to assemble and disassemble the photosensitive drum and the toner cartridge. Accordingly, how to conveniently assemble and disassemble the photosensitive drum and the toner cartridge, and how to improve the reliability of the disassemblable imaging apparatus become a main topic to the developers.